Boredom
by Kuppatsu
Summary: Metis just had to click the stupid link. drabble, vague josh/metis. Look up Metis' name on wikipedia before reading.


You're bored.

You're extremely bored.

It's a Saturday night and you have absolutely nothing to do. Devil May Cry got kind of boring after the last six hours, and your mom told you to get off the game console and get some rest in your room or something like that.

Which you didn't. So now, you're at the computer, clicking through random sites and talking to Charles, when suddenly, he says he has to go.

Jerk.

It goes like this:

THEfail (8:04:35 PM on 2/17): Josh is such a jerk.

THEfail (8:04:37 PM on 2/17): I mean, wtf?

THEfail (8:04:40 PM on 2/17): He's ignoring me again. For the _n_th time.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:04:44 PM on 2/17): I dare you to look in the mirror and tell yourself that you don't sound like an emo whore.

THEfail (8:04:53 PM on 2/17): I am NOT an emo whore.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:55 PM on 2/17): And you don't shop at Hot Topic, yes?

THEfail (8:04:58 PM on 2/17): …

THEfail (8:05:00 PM on 2/17): shut up.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:04:09 PM on 2/17): Mhm. Have fun with that. I'll leave you to your ranting.

THEfail (8:05:11 PM on 2/17): EH?

THEfail (8:05:12 PM on 2/17): you're leaving me?

THEfail (8:05:14 PM on 2/17): in my time of need?

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:19 PM on 2/17): Yes. In your time of "need."

THEfail (8:05:21 PM on 2/17): …

THEfail (8:05:24 PM on 2/17): I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:35 PM on 2/17): Of course, May.

THEfail (8:05:37 PM on 2/17): …

THEfail (8:05:39 PM on 2/17): what was with the long pause?

THEfail (8:05:41 PM on 2/17): You don't believe me, do you?

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:42 PM on 2/17): Yes.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:42 PM on 2/17): …

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:43 PM on 2/17): No.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:45 PM on 2/17): I'm leaving.

THEfail (8:05:47 PM on 2/17): Because you're a mean asshole.

THEfail (8:05:48 PM on 2/17): And FINE.

THEfail (8:05:50 PM on 2/17): MAKE me be bored.

THEfail (8:05:51 PM on 2/17): …Charles?

THEfail (8:05:53 PM on 2/17): …Please?

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:57 PM on 2/17): en./wiki/Zeus

MahatmaGandhiII (8:05:58 PM on 2/17): Here.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:06:00 PM on 2/17): Be unbored, child.

MahatmaGandhiII (8:06:02 PM on 2/17): Just remember that Josh is Zeus.

MahatmaGandhiII signed off at 8:06:03 PM.

So.

Here you are, wondering just what the hell Charles means by that, and yes, it is only 8:06:04 PM. You get bored easily. So sue you.

Bastard.

You stare at his IM window for a bit--around seven seconds, and yes, you're counting--and then click back to your internet browser. After all, you may need to refer back to it later. If you want to click the link. If.

You're bored.

Insanely bored.

You click around the Metal Gear Solid website for a while before you blink and you remember that you already read this at least 100x on other Saturdays before.

God.

At this rate, you might actually start to do homework. At least then, you can make fun of Malvolio clinging to a naked bust.

…Or not, because you've already read it a million times before, and when you have to write an essay on it, it just gets a lot less funny.

You sigh.

You twitch.

You lay back in your rolly chair.

You sit back up.

You start to spin around on the rolly chair.

…

You stop.

You look at the screen to see if anyone's one.

You see no one's on.

…And the cycle repeats two more times before you give in to the temptation of clicking the link.

Not that you care or anything.

Just curious.

And then a big fat article shows up, and you're stunned that Charles would subject you to such horror.

But then again, you're bored. And sleeping seems like an option that doesn't exist.

You have nothing else to do.

So you start reading, going through the introduction, drifting off by the infants, until you see your name.

Your _name._

Metis.

_Metis._

It's a link.

…

Click.

You start reading.

…

You stop reading.

You get up.

You walk to your resident wall.

"Zeus…"

You bash your head against it.

"Mother of Athena…"

For good measure, you bash your head against it again. That was _not_ possible. You were a man, dammit!

"_Wife_…"

You go back to the computer, sit down, and read again.

_Charles, you bastard._

You just had to click the stupid link.


End file.
